


Newspaper Roses

by itzmelanieaphfan



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I usually call him Henry Butler, Idk which is used?, M/M, welcome to rarepair town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzmelanieaphfan/pseuds/itzmelanieaphfan
Summary: Eh idk, it’s a short one shot





	Newspaper Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/post/174152036768

The day Henry took one more paper than usual seemed like a normal day. He asked Morris to meet him there tomorrow. He’d sold a bit extra for the past week, just for this little surprise. He sold out quickly enough. One paper left. He went back to the lodging house to grab the money he’d been saving up. He went to the nearest flower shop, to picked out the perfect bouquet. Pink, no that’s friendship. Maiden’s blush, I hold secrets. Then he saw them. Tea roses. Always lovely. Well, it was true. He bought them, and wrapped them in newspaper. Now to wait the night for Sunday. He went to the Circulation Gates at dawn, to see his tired, lanky boyfriend. He hid the flowers behind his back, greeting him with a kiss to the lips. “What’re you hiding there?” Morris asked, as he rubbed his eyes. “Just a little gift for you.” “Hen, you know you never have to get me gifts. I can buy it myself-“ He was cut off when Henry whipped out the flowers. He looked at them and took them carefully. He eventually looked down at Henry. “I’m not always lovely.” “To me you are.” Henry smiled, kissing him once again.


End file.
